Besties in Love
by XxClace4evrxX
Summary: When Jace goes away for the summer and comes back, Clary can't control her asiring feelings for him. But she's changed too, for the better, which makes Jace having fluttery feelings for her as well! How will it end? R&R PLZ! Better than it seems!
1. Chapter 1

** *Disclaimer- I do not own MI or any characters, They belong to Cassandra Clare.* A/N: OK hey guys! I'm so sorry, I have school now so it's really I hard to update. This story has been in my head forever, I love the idea of it...so yea. I will update either this one or New In Town every week. SO here ya go, hope you don't hate it too much.**

CLARY POV:

Me and Jace have been best friends since babies. Our parents are still best friends, so we're extremely close. He is the one and only person I've told all my fears and worries to, ever since my brother died soon after we became friends. (A/N: About ten yrs ago) I haven't seen Jace all summer, he was in Idris visiting his grandmother, Imogen. She loves me like her own, and I return the love. I usually go with Jace on these summer trips, but my step-father, Luke, wanted to bond with me over the summer, and it was pretty fun. Not all gooey and cliché, but actually real and fun. I was immensely excited, tomorrow was the first day of school, and I would get to see Jace!

Humming happily, I hopped off my bed and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had completely transformed in the three months Jace hadn't seen me. I ditched the braces and got laser eye surgery, so I now had pearly white teeth and my green eyes stood out, not behind geeky glasses. During the summer I had actually tanned a little bit, so It made everything pop a little more. My hair was loose and curly, down to the middle of my ribcage. My lips were fuller and pinker, my chest a bit bigger, my eyelashes fuller and longer. My whole body was now full of curves in all the right places, like a model, but without the sharp angles. I giggled, imagining his face when he would get a first look. My phone buzzed, getting a text from Isabelle. She couldn't make it to Idris with her brothers, she had gotten sick, and Idris was hard enough to travel to when you were well. (Clary bold, Izzy bold italics)

_**Hey!**_

__**Hey!**

_**Jace and Alec just flew bak in!**_

__**Sweet! How r they?**

_**They r good, just tired. Jace already asked about u like 3x**_

__**Haha aww I miss the guy**

_**Lol I kno, I hear it all the time**_

__**Shut up :p**

_**K gtg its l8 c u tom, wear sumthin cute, meet usual spot**_

__**K nite :)**

I put away my phone and got into bed, dreaming about a golden halo of blond hair.

**888**

_Beep, beep, beep! _My alarm clock screeched. I groaned and slammed the snoozed button, then turned it off. Stretching, I made my way groggily to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair out. Curling it evenly, I mussed it a bit and applied a light dusting of makeup. Putting on gray blouse with denim shorts, I slipped on my beaded black gladiators and paired them with a black pendant my mother gave me. I gave myself a once over, grabbed my back pack, and headed to my Porsche. My stomach was in knots the entire time. _Why_? I chided myself. _You've seen Jace all your life, why all of the sudden you're shy? _I parked the car, took a deep breath and got out, heading towards the oak in the front of the school. Jace's back was turned to me, but everyone else saw me. Alec seemed shocked, even if he was gay. Isabelle squealed and ran to me.

"I knew I could trust you to be hot!" She giggled while I rolled my eyes. Jace whirled around, surprised. When he spotted me, his jaw hung open and he seemed to do a double take. I spun around giggling. His jaw closed with a snap.

"Like whatchya see, Blondie?" I grinned. He gave me a smirk, eyes still full of awe. He still looked as gorgeous as before we parted ways during summer, maybe a little taller. It made my heart beat fast as I took him in.

"Whoa, you changed on me, Red! I wasn't expecting you to be so-" He gulped. "Never mind. C'mere Clare Bear!" He held out his arms and I flew into his embrace happily. It was so warm and familiar, I sighed in relief. I missed this hug so much over the summer. He sank into me and put his face in my hair, a habit of his. He smelled like warm sunshine and the most beautiful cologne in the world. We stayed like that for a while, then reluctantly pulled apart. Izzy grinned then impatiently pulled me out of his arms, insisting that we were late. I glared and gave Jace a kiss on the cheek, surprising both of us. I never did that.

"Uh, sorry." I mumbled. He just gave me a smile and a wink, making my heart stutter. Squeezing his hand one more time, I pulled away and ran to Isabelle, not before hearing Alec.

"Dude, you are so whipped." I turned around and burst out in a peal of giggles. They all turned around, surprised, and I winked and strutted the remaining distance over to Izzy. Once I reached her, we started off for class, but a hand stopped me. It was Jonathon, the school's main hot jock, also one of my friends. For some reason, Jace never liked him. He was drop dead sexy, blond hair in a fro-hawk and beautiful slate gray eyes, with a body almost as hot as Jace's. _What the hell? _He was smiling and I smiled back.

"Clary! Jeez, look at how hot you got over the summer. You look like a model!" He laughed good-naturally. I grinned.

"Thanks, Jonny Boy, you don't look so bad yourself!" I giggled at the name I gave him last year. He grinned and pulled me in for a hug. Suddenly Jace was right there, coughing. I gave him a look and pulled away from Jon, who looked confused. "I have to go Jon, see you later, OK?" He nodded and headed off to his football friends who were looking at me like they had never seen me before. I turned to Jace, my eyebrows raised, demanding an explanation.

"What?" He winced. "I just don't like him!" I shook my head.

"Why? Don't bullshit me, either."

"Clary, I just don't OK?"

"And here comes the bullshit!" I started to walk away, but he held onto me.

"Please, Clary, I haven't seen you in months, don't be mad!" He gave me puppy dog eyes and I melted. Sighing, I gave him a hug. His arms wounds around me, pulling me closer.

"I'm not mad," I mumbled into his chest. "I just don't like it when you act all weird around him. He's our friend, okay? Try to act like it." He sighed, chest vibrating. I gave myself a small smile, this chest was more familiar to me than anyones.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Angel!" I smiled up at him, filling my eyes with trust, then took off once more towards an impatient Izzy.

**SO WHAT SAY YOU? So sorry so short!**

** Jace: I thought it was awesome. **

** Alec: You are so **_**whipped**_**!**

** Clary: Who is?**

** Jace: NOBODY! 'Death glare at Alec'**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: OK guys, this is written before any review have even been made, but you guys are amazing so I _HOPE _that I get amazing reviews!Anyways, I want this chapter to be good, so I hope you guys love it, kk? Thx, read on, fellow Fan-Fic luvrs! -XxClace4evrxX BTW Clary is super smart and talented. Plus everyone is in 10th grade (16) AND SEBASTIAN IS CLARY'S DEAD BROTHER! Song – Kiss it Better by He is We**

CLARY POV:

I took another look at my schedule:

1: Calc II

2: Biochemistry

3: English Lit. 4- Comprehension and Analysis

4: Art 10

Lunch

5: Gifted and Genius Music

6: Honors World History

I blew hair out of my eyes and headed off to lunch, all periods 1-4 had been done, and I was relieved to have them over with, except for art, which was just basic introduction to the world of 10th grade art. I found the table where my friends and I sat and waited for Jace. Isabelle was chattering nonstop about the new kid Simon, when I spotted Jace. He walked over and plopped down with a huff. I gave him a look but he just shrugged and picked at his food. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Izzy. She went on animatedly for a few minutes, then her talking died and her smile dropped. I noticed she was looking behind me, so I slowly turned around.

Jace was passionately wrapped in a make out session with the school slut, Aline Penhallow. I could feel my face burning and my hands wrapped into fist at my sides, gritting my teeth and starting to see red. Isabelle put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I abruptly got up and headed off to the music room, Izzy calling after me and tears sliding silently down my face. _Why am I so mad? _The conscious part of my mind yelled at me. _Because he's YOURS, nobody elses. Your one love. _I shook that thought of my head, I did not just think that. I walked over to the shiny black piano and sat down, staring at the keys. _You haven't played in so long. You haven't sang in years. Not since you were six. Not since Sebastian died. You miss it. _I did miss it. With a forlorn ache. Gently I touched the keys. Then I started to play.

**(AN: FIND THIS SONG ON YOURUBE AND FEEL THE POWER!)**

He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
>He sees a smoking gun,<br>And the coward he ran.  
>And in his arms is the bleeding,<br>Love of his life.

And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know.

Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right".  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<p>

And she cried,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>you didn't know, you didn't know.

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<p>

He holds onto a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey.

He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<p>

Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>(kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me<p>

I finished the last lingering note tears glistening in my eyes, thinking of Sebastian. I missed him so much, Jace the only one who could break that feeling of loss. Sighing, I got up to leave and saw the entire music class crowded at the door, staring at me, including the Miss Nottingham, the teacher, and Jace. He was staring at me like he had never seen me before. The entire class looked like they were in awe.

"I -I -" I stuttered. Miss Nottingham beamed at me, clapping her hands. Soon everyone was, Jace included. Some kid were filming on their cellphones, which made it almost possible for me to now be on YouTube, Facebook and on other people's cellphones.

"Clary that was BRILLIANT!" Miss Nottingham practically screamed. "I have never heard a more beautiful voice! AMAZING!" Now she was seemingly holding back tears. I coughed a little and shuffled my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled. She nodded and pulled herself together.

"OK class, take your seats." We all sat down, Jace taking the seat next to me. "Alright, I'm assuming since this is gifted and genius music that you all can sing and play an instrument?" Nods all around. "Great. So, first assignment, by Friday, you will sing two songs _each_ at the Music Festival held here at the school. One song will be gentle and acoustic, the other of your choice. No major swearing _please_. We have a local band and a local orchestra coming, so the only things you will have to bring with be your instrument of choice and your two song choices. Giving the sheet music to them, they will take care of everything. You _must _play an instrument. You can even alternate, I don't care. Just play. Kapeesh? Get to work. You have all these class periods this week. Thursday we will be recording background voices, so you don't have to sing them. " We all nodded again.

"This is huge!" My eyes widened as I looked at Jace. He was already spacing out, whenever he thought of something that made him nervous. He shook his head and looked at me.

"That aside, why'd you leave the table at lunch?" His question took me off guard.

"What?" I replied innocently. It didn't work.

"Don't act sweet and cute, Clare Bear. You never leave. Isabelle looked upset. Tell me!" His golden eyes stared me down.

"Stop!" I whimpered, looking down. He looked shocked. I had never whimpered before, ever in my life. "I- It's just- I don't know. I just need...to think. I guess."

"Alright." He left in at that. I gave him a grateful smile and turned to think about how he made me feel. I glanced over, taking in his golden appearance. It made me tingle all over, watching how he concentrated, the curve of his strong jaw, the face that I had known almost all my life. The face that I loved, I realized. I can't believe it. _I love Jace!_ But I can't! I can't we're too close. I won't let this ruin us! I'll just pretend like it was normal, I thought.

***8-8***

"Jace, Clary, hurry your ass _up_!" Isabelle whined. It was a little after ten minutes when school got out. There was a trio of cute boys behind her, all dressed like skater/emo boys. "This is Simon, Meliorn, and, well lookey here! Raphael, I believe you've met Clary, assuming, you know, she's your _ex_!" I blushed. Now I knew why he looked so familiar.

"_Izzy_!" I hissed. I hadn't told Jace that I was dating him while he was in Idris visiting Imogen. I had no feelings whatsoever for Raphael anymore, and he looked the same. But Jace looked like he was about to kill him.

"Boyfriend?" He growled.

"Jace, really, it was only a summer thing, at least they didn't-" Izzy started, but I cut her off.

"I didn't tell you because I had a feeling it wouldn't matter! No offense, Raphael, but we both know it was really just a summer thing." He nodded in agreement, then the guys wandered away. Raphael was off to his new girlfriend, Kaelie. Kaelie was a sweet girl in my math class, and he looked absolutely smitten with her, her face identical. I had a feeling they weren't breaking up anytime soon.

"Yeah, whatever! Clary, what did we tell each other? No relationships without telling one another?" Now he seemed positively furious. I was instinctively mad as well. He had no right to say that! Isabelle seemed to be inching back a bit.

"Oh right! I'm at fault!" I spat. "You never told me you were boy-toying around with a freaking _slut_!" I was getting fired up now.

"What slut?" He yelled back.

"Miss I'm-So-Much-Fucking-Better-Than-Everyone-Let-Me-Blow-You-Babe _PENHALLOW_!" I screamed. Jace blushed.

"I wasn't. I'm not." He said in a small voice.

"Yeah, that really explains why she was sucking your face off at lunch." I spat, nastily. "Whatever. Don't feed me crap. You're such a hypocrite! I'm sick of this! First Jon, now Raphael, who's next? Meliorn? Simon? The guys from the football team? Every guy on the planet who gives me a second glance? _WELL_?"

"Clary-" Isabelle moved in, I took three giant steps back.

"Well?" My voice wavered, tears in my eyes. He was silent, face pitiful, eyes glittering.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. " I just. I don't like it when you hang out with any other guys than me and Alec and Magnus."

"So? I let you hang out with the skanks, and any other girl! I hate it, but I let you do it because I care!" My voice was soft, though. Izzy was watching warily.

"I'm sorry." He wavered. "I really am. I promise I''ll try. I promise, for you." He seemed pained to say it, but spit it out anyways. I smiled at him.

"Thanks"

**So? You greedy little bitches like? Haha jk, I love you guys, so much support! I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy! It took me bits and pieces all week to work on it. :)**

** Jace- Wow, I can't believe that fight. I'm really sorry. **

** Clary- Yea me too. :) Hey Jace? I Lo-**

** Alec- HEEEY!**

** Me- You weren't even in this chapter! What the hell is this?**

**Alec- Jace my love, blow me!**

** Jace- Uh, no**

** Alec- Shit. **

** Clary- Am I- Did I- Was that-? Never mind.**

** Alec- Ha...boobs.**

** WTF?**


	3. Chapter 3

** *DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THOUGH I DESPERATLEY WISH THAT I DO***

** A/N: Hey guys! This story is a hit! Many of you reviewed about the He is We song, ha-ha, but that's cool too! I'm just glad I'm hitting so many reviews...Anyhow! So, here's a little chapter for you, so sorry if it's kinda short... Songs – Stranger by Secondhand Serenade & A Mess it Grows by He is We. **

** -The next day-**

CLARY POV:

I woke up to my phone buzzing. Groggily, I swung over to answer it.

"What." I huffed.

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of life!" Jace chirped cheerily into the phone.

"Is there any reason you called at-" I looked at the clock. "Four thirty in the morning?"

"Clary, as long as you've known me, when have I _ever _not woken up before five in the morning on a school day?" He chuckled. I groaned.

"Doesn't mean you have to wake _me_ up!"

"You're like my other half. Both sides of me need to wake up as early as possible!"

"I don't have a response to that."

He snickered. "I'm sure. Anyways, better get ready. Need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good. Did you, by any chance, wake up anybody else? If you did, tell them to get to school early, we barely had time to hang out yesterday."

"Can do. Later."

"Bye."

I shook my head. Jace was _so_ annoying! But I love him all the same. I sighed, relishing the word love. He would never love me in the same way. That very thought brought tears into my eyes, but I forced them back and wet to take a shower. The hot water felt amazing on my skin, almost lulling me to sleep again. By the time I got out, it was only five. I took my time, blow drying my hair, then let it fall naturally curly and long. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner and a tad bit of lip gloss. I put on a blue t-shirt from Hollister and my dark wash, ripped skinny jeans. Pairing them with my black Vans, I was ready to go. I gave myself a once-over in the mirror, and surprised myself at how good I looked. Like a model, sort of. A model for Hollister. I grinned and headed downstairs. Mom and Luke were still sleeping, so I grabbed a banana, my backpack, and headed out to Starbucks.

After a nice cup of black coffee with sugar, I drove to school. It was a good half hour before final bell rang, but almost everyone was already there. Isabelle gave me a giant hug that I returned. I was about to hug Jace when two different arms wrapped around me and picked me up.

"JON!" I screamed. "Put me down, put me down!" I was being carried over to the football team. "What the hell Jon!"

"You're gonna meet my friends, OK?" He laughed. I was getting pissed now. I hated being picked up.

"Hey jackass? Yeah, I can walk." I growled. He just laughed again. "Seriously Jon. I don't really like the football team. Plus I need to go hug Jace. You interrupted."

"I'm on the football team Clary. You say you don't like? I'm crushed." He spoke without emotion. "Plus who cares about Jace? I sure as hell don't." I gasped, then pure rage overtook me.

"Well I care, you piece of dick!" I hissed. "He's my best friend." He set me down hard and fast.

"Yeah, well I am too. I can be better than him Clary! I know I can. He's stealing you away! You are mine." He was livid now. I was shocked to hear those words, then murderous.

"No you are _not_. You are _nothing_ compared to him! He has been with me since the very beginning, the very start, I've told him more than I tell my own _parents_! I'm nobody's property and even if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't be _yours_! If you ever say anything like that again, I swear, I will kick you in your balls _so hard_, you'll need surgery!" He just gaped at me. I turned around and saw that my friends were all staring at me, in shock. Then I saw Jace. He looked immensely proud and gave me a bone crushing hug that I sank in to with glee.

"I'm glad I mean something to you." He mumbled into my shoulder. I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"You mean everything to me Jace." I said with a pure smile, which he returned. The final bell started to ring, so we headed inside.

**8**

Classes and lunch flew by, until we got to Gifted and Genius music.

"Alright class, since you are the only gifted and genius music class in the school, I need everyone to show them what we have to offer, OK? So, I have excused you all from your final classes so we can work on your performances. Today, each of you must come up and perform one song, so I can set the bar for your grade. First up, Jace. Go ahead." She gestured towards the stereo, where he put in his karaoke CD, then stepped up to the microphone.

**-ALRIGHT GUYS, REMEMBER TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS!-**

Turn around,  
>Turn around and fix your eye in my direction<br>So there is a connection.  
>Now I can't speak,<p>

I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
>I'm staring at perfection.<p>

Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are.<p>

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,  
>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.<br>I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight.<p>

I'm confident,  
>But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you.<br>I knew you could see right through me  
>I saw my life flash right before my very eyes<br>And any chance what we turn into  
>I was hoping that you could see<p>

Take a look at me so you can see...

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,  
>But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.<br>I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight.<p>

You are an angel  
>Making all my dreams come true tonight.<p>

Take a look at me so you can see  
>How beautiful you are...<p>

Your beauty seems so far away  
>I'd have to write a thousand songs<p>

To make you comprehend how beautiful you are.  
>I know that I can't make you stay<br>But I would give my final breath  
>To make you understand how beautiful you are.<br>Understand how beautiful you are.

Jace looked into my eyes and gave me a beautiful smile, filled with happiness. I gave him a joyous smile back.

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger

But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
>I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel<br>Making all my dreams come true tonight.

You call me a stranger...  
>You say I'm a danger...<br>You call me a stranger...

I breathed in amazement. Jace's voice was so beautiful. I could feel the prickle of tears and love in my eyes. I whooped and hollered along with the rest of the class, making sure mine was the loudest. Miss Nottingham was looking so proud and sure and she clapped with the rest of us. Jace stepped down from the stage and enveloped me in a hug, which I returned.

"Marvelous, just simply amazing Jace! Great! No words to describe! Alright now, moving along, Clary Fray!" I nervously put in my CD and stepped up to the microphone.

I woke up decided I found my way around this town  
>Foolish girl thought I'd be so lost without her<br>Adolescence left to wither I didn't have a choice  
>it was me or your silly boy<br>it was me or your silly boy

Why oh I  
>why do I Justify<br>What you did wrong  
>to me<p>

Your love drunk

your blind

you've lost the ones who loved you most  
>this liars on fire<br>melted like wax a mess it grows  
>and you're the one that chose<br>and that's just how Karma goes

Why oh I  
>why do I Justify<br>What you did wrong  
>to me<p>

Look at me now  
>Look at me now<br>take a look at what I've become  
>Don't thank yourself I'm finally someone<br>Look at me now  
>You raised me well I'll give you that<br>But In my face you surely spat  
>would you look at me now<p>

Why oh I  
>why do I Justify<br>What you did wrong  
>to me<p>

I'm alright  
>And I'm alive<br>And I'm just fine without you  
>without you<p>

My voice clearly sung out the last, lingering note. My eyes focused on Jace, who was smiling a sad, broken, yet promising smile. I immediately panicked. Was I horrible? I was horrible, wasn't I? But then the classroom broke into a eruption of noise. Miss Nottingham was screaming praise, my eardrums were nearly blown out of my head. I gave everyone a weak smile, then climbed off into Jace's arms. He squeezed so hard, I felt my ribs creak. We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, green colliding with gold. His arms were still around me, my hands curled on his chest, our bodies pressed together. I felt my heart thud.

"Alright! No making out in my class, no matter how in love you are!" Miss Nottingham said. Jace and I turned to her, our faces both identical masks of shock.

"I- we- what?" Jace said. I sneaked a look at him. His face was pink. Jace was blushing?

"I know how madly in love you two are. You can just see it in your eyes!" She beamed at us. We were lost for words. "Clary, Jace looks at you like you are the only thing in the world that he completely loves. Jace, Clary looks at you like you are the best thing that's ever happened to her!" Both of us started. _He does? _I wondered. Jace looked at me and I saw a flash of realization in his eyes.

"I- just, we-" I stammered, but Jace cut me off.

"Yes Miss Nottingham. I am, completely, totally in love with Clary Fray. So much that my heart hurts." He said, looking into my eyes. I gaped at him.

"I knew it!" Miss Nottingham screamed.

** A/N: Haha Cliffy! Sorry it took so long to update, I am just so busy, I had a wedding, food poising and hospital last weekend so I believe that I deserved an excuse. So u have my permission to hate this, I kno its fucking short. Ok? I know. And i'm sorry! R&R**

**Jace- Wow, what a tough macho guy I AM!**

**Alec- *drools* YES YOU ARE!**

**Jace- Uhh, thanks?**

**Alec- *Bear hugs with legs and arms* I love you jace! I love this man!**

**Clary- *Slaps alec* He is MINE!**

**Jace- Ladies! I mean, uh, unisex! Please! There is plenty to go around!**

**Clary- Haha unisex? Hear that Alec?**

**Alec- No?**


	4. AN SORRY

A/N: OK guys im really sorry but i've been getting very negative reviews about this story and am frankly losing interest and inspiration... Help? You guys decide for me. Review, sorry about this not being a chapter. Thx


	5. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hey guys! So, now you guys know, and I'll say it again for those who don't, I'm making this into a four/five/six shot, depending on how much I can cram into these chapters. Alright? Well I'm sure you guys are dying for a story...eh? **

CLARY POV:

I couldn't breath, couldn't see, well barely, anyways. Jace looked at me expectantly, but when I couldn't choke out the words, his face fell. He turned back to the blank canvas that I hated so much. He grabbed his bag then stormed out of the room, leaving an unearthly silence. The impact of what just happened hit me with tremendous force. I wanted to say I Love You! I wanted to scream it! But he was gone, because I couldn't make out a word for the life of me. I choked on a sob, letting tears flow down my face.

"Clary, darling, that was when you were supposed to say something cliché!" said Miss. Nottingham "Like ditto, or I know!" I turned to her, tears streaming down my face.

"I wanted to!" I sobbed. "I was just so surprised I couldn't speak! Then h-he l-l-left!" I broke down. She patted my back and sent me to the nurses office, which of course meant go on and ditch, you've already done your part.

Running out of the building, sobbing, I ran around looking for Jace's car. Which was futile, of course, considering he probably peeled out of the parking lot. I got in the car and drove home, where it was empty. Running up the stairs, I cried for hours in my pillow, trying endlessly to call Jace. No answer. His words couldn't have been any clearer. _Leave me alone, I never want to talk to you again. _Which of course only made it insanely _worse. _Isabelle called me numerous times, but I never picked up. I only kept crying until sleep overtook my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, my face red and swollen from tears, as I wept more. I put on my pajamas and plugged in my earphones, listened to music, the saddest songs from my iPod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My mom was getting worried I could tell. I wouldn't eat anything. I wouldn't let anyone in. I had my iPod in constantly. The tears never stopped. My heart wasn't repairing; it was disintegrating. My mother tried unsuccessfully to bring me back to no avail. I was just done. I was still practicing my music, and the festival was tonight. I still didn't think I could bring myself to go. Until Isabelle banged through my door.

"Alright Mopey!" She said tugging my earphones out, ignoring my cry of protest. "I'm sick of you and Jace just moping around, and crying. I have never seen Jace shed a tear, in all my life. _Ever. _All he's been doing is hiding in his room, practicing his music and listening to songs about heartbreak and break ups. Now, I'm not gonna pry, but you too need to get over your sexual tensions and make up already." I watched her, shell-shocked. She continued. "You _will_ go to the Music Festival if I have to tie you down and put you in the trunk." The glint In her eyes showed me no way in hell she was joking. I wiped my eyes.

"Izzy." My voice cracked, and her face softened. "I tried to tell him I loved him back, but I was so surprised I couldn't speak. He wont answer my calls and I'm too afraid to go over if he kicks me out. Izzy, it hurts so much! I can't breath half the time and I haven't eaten in god knows when." I showed he my ribs and sallow face to point it out.

"Oh, Clare-Bear." She engulfed me in a hug. "We'll fix it tonight, I promise, sweetie."

With that she transformed me. But even she wasn't good enough to hide the dark circles, the prominent cheekbones and the sadness in my eyes. I looked good though, with a strapless black dress that showed my curves, all the way down to mid thigh. Hair was curled and pretty and makeup immaculate.

Silently, we drove to the festival, where chipper Miss Nottingham mounted the stage with an introduction speech. I was sweating nervously, Izzy rubbing my shoulders.

"May I start us off with..." She paused. " Jace Wayland!" I squeaked when I saw him glowing, godlike up on the stage.

"Hey there." His voice sounded husky, like he had been crying. "I'm gonna kick off with acoustic. I'm on the guitar, for those who are blind. Sorry I my voice is a little dry. I just recently had my heart broken." Sighs of sympathy emitted from the audience.

"Jeez, asshole, thanks." Isabelle grumbled. She squeezed my shoulder once more as Jace started.

He closed his eyes and gave himself in.

**LISTEN TO THE MUSIC**

_I was walking down the street,  
>When out the corner of my eye<br>I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
>She said "I've never seen a man<br>Who looks so all alone,  
>Could you use a little company?<em>

_If you can pay the right price  
>Your evening will be nice,<br>And you can go and send me on my way."  
>I said "You're such a sweet young thing<br>Why you do this to yourself?"  
>She looked at me and this is what she said:<em>

_"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
>Money don't grow on trees.<br>I got bills to pay,  
>I got mouths to feed,<br>There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
>I know I can't slow down,<br>I can't hold back,  
>Though you know, I wish I could.<br>No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
>Until we close our eyes for good".<em>

He didn't wink at the girls or anything at all, just stayed focused on music. _  
><em>_  
>Not even fifteen minutes later<br>I'm still walking down the street,  
>When I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight.<br>And then he sweeps up from behind  
>And puts a gun up to my head,<br>He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight._

_He said "Give me all you've got  
>I want your money not your life,<br>But if you try to make a move I won't think twice."  
>I go like "You can have my cash<br>But first you know I got to ask  
>What made you want to live this kind of life?"<em>

_He said "There ain't no rest for the wicked,  
>Money don't grow on trees.<br>I got bills to pay,  
>I got mouths to feed,<br>There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
>I know I can't slow down,<br>I can't hold back,  
>Though you know, I wish I could.<br>No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
>Until we close our eyes for good".<em>

_Now a couple hours have passed  
>And I was sitting at my house,<br>The day was winding down and coming to an end.  
>So I turned on the TV<br>And flipped it over to the news,  
>And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.<em>

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs he'd taken money from the church,  
>He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills.<br>But even still I can't say much  
>Because I know we're all the same,<br>oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills_

_"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
>Money don't grow on trees.<br>We got bills to pay,  
>We got mouths to feed,<br>There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
>I know we can't slow down,<br>We can't hold back,  
>Though you know, we wish we could.<br>No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
>Until we close our eyes for good"<em>

His blazing finished brought on a tremendous amount of applause and cheering. It brought tears to my eyes again, because we loved to listen to Cage the Elephant together. I choked them back and Izzy gave me a look of sympathy. Jace's eyes brushed over me and I gave a tentative smile. One that was full of pain. He saw it and gave me a considering look, but turned back to his music.

"I'm sure we all know All Time Low?" He spoke into the microphone. People erupted. "I'm gonna play electric guitar, OK?" More cheers and he started once more.

_ Should I write myself out of the history books  
>And mark a place in time for every chance you took?<br>Don't get me wrong,  
>I know you've got your life in place<br>I've yet to take the hint, someday  
>I'm sure I'll get the picture<br>And stop waiting up_

_When it all comes down  
>To a sunrise on the East Side,<br>Will you be there to carry home  
>The remains of my wasted youth?<br>This wasted time on you  
>Has left me shaking in waiting,<br>Shaking in waiting for something more_

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
>And there's money on the table<br>That says your cheap shots won't be able  
>To break bones<em>

_ I've yet to break a sweat  
>I'll make your past regret its future<br>Here's to you_

_When it all comes down  
>To a sunrise on the East Side,<br>Will you be there to carry home  
>The remains of my wasted youth?<br>This wasted time on you  
>Has left me shaking in waiting<br>For something more_

_Make all of my decisions for me  
>I've never taken the fall for deceit<br>I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
>The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like...<em>

_Make all of my decisions for me  
>I've never taken the fall for deceit<br>We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
>The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this<em>

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing  
>The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing<br>For more than just a moment of truth between the lies told  
>To pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back<br>(I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing)_

_ The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here_

_When it all comes down  
>To a sunrise on the East Side,<br>Will you be there to carry me home?  
>The remains of my wasted youth,<br>This wasted time on you,  
>Has left me shaking in waiting<br>For something more _

The audience went ballistic. He shot them a pained smile, then exited the stage. With a few final words that left me breathless.

"I still love you, even though you broke me, Clary." I nearly broke out again, it was all Isabelle could do to keep me together.

"Beautiful! Splendid! Great job, Jace." Miss Nottingham "Now, next up. The only, Clary Fray!"

I headed up the stage, Palms sweating. Jace took my place besides Izzy, looking kind of broken.

"Hey guys." My voice cracked several times. "Sorry if my voice cracked. Lemme just sing, then I'll tell you what I have to say. Um, for the first song, I'm going to play the guitar. The Material, everyone." The crowd was ramped up already.

_How did she end up in this place?  
>Woke up next to a stranger's face<br>Her inhibitions lie wrinkled on the floor  
>Her heart is guilty, she feels sick<br>The room is spinning, it won't quit  
>It's time to go home<br>But now it's too late to say_

_I can't do this  
>I won't break this promise<br>I can't do this_

_I know I made a horrible mistake  
>It's unforgivable<br>You'll never forget it, will you?  
>Oh no.<br>Believe in me and know my faults  
>Am I so unforgivable?<br>Please forgive me, will you? Oh_

_The flashback's playing in her mind  
>His tempting lips and gilding eyes<br>She's had one too many  
>And can't trust herself<br>On her way home she starts to cry  
>Time to confess the shameful lie<br>No need for words now  
>He will see it on her face<em>

_I can't do this  
>I won't break this promise<br>I can't do this_

_I know I made a horrible mistake  
>It's unforgivable<br>You'll never forget it, will you?  
>Oh no<br>Believe in me and know my faults  
>Am I so unforgivable?<br>Please forgive me, will you? Oh  
>Please forgive me, will you? Oh<em>

_And he whispered in her ear  
>"Baby please won't you stay the night with me?<br>You and I, don't you know that we could be never again?"  
>And he whispered in her ear<br>"Baby please won't you stay the night with me?  
>You and I, don't you know that we could be never again alone?"<em>

_I can't do this  
>I can't break this promise<br>I can't do this_

_I know I made a horrible mistake  
>It's unforgivable<br>You'll never forget it, will you?  
>Oh no<br>Believe in me and know my faults  
>Am I so unforgivable?<br>Please forgive me, will you? Oh_

_Please forgive me, will you?  
>Please forgive me, will you? Oh<em>

The whole crowd was a sea of screaming faces. I gave them a once over, feeling the energy. I felt the power of the song. I met Jace's eyes and gave him another hurt smile, to show him how much I loved him. Then I continued. "This is gonna be piano, guys."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<em>

_And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<em>

_And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
>But that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<em>

_And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<em>

_And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

The crowd went absolutely berserk. I was crying.

"I just want to say, Jace, I love you. So much. I couldn't speak for the life of me, I was so shocked, because I didn't know you loved me the same way. But I do. I have been crying for days, wondering why you wouldn't speak to me. I love you." I said, and I saw a flash of gold, as he hopped the stage and came and cradled my face in his palms. It felt so right I could barely breath. As he pressed his mouth to mine I felt content, happy. We kissed, as if our lives depended on it. Our teeth clicked together and his tongue trace my lips, begging for entrance-

"RIGHT!" Miss Nottingham screeched into the microphone. "Enough of that. Go and make children somewhere else. Not on the stage." We looked at her in complete shock. She made little shooing motions and cleared her throat. Isabelle was basically on the floor laughing. Finally, we were at peace.

**A/N: Alright, wrote this in under an hour. Songs are in order:**

** Ain't no Rest for the wicked- Cage the Elephant**

** Coffee Shop Sountrack – All time Low**

** Unforgivable- The Material **

** What hurts the most- Cascada (Yanou's Candlelight Remix)**

** I will be writing an epilogue, for those who want to know. **


End file.
